Sex Organs
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Honda goes to Jounouchi for advice on love. Jounouchi suggests giving a flower. Protectshipping, Liberashipping


Title: Sex Organs

Author: Blemery1, aka Mrpointyhorns

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Protectshipping, Liberashipping

Summary: Honda goes to Jounouchi for advice on love. Jounouchi suggests giving a flower.

The telltale lock clicked softly indicating that it was open. Pulling the locker door open Bakura frowned with disapproval. Inside his locker, on top of his neatly stacked books was one beautiful red Chinese Rose. He carefully picked up the flower and brought it too his nose. He smelt it once, but then carefully set it aside to organize the books that he would need at home, and the ones that he would need here.

After arranging his study materials, Bakura picked up the flower again and left the school. He kept his eyes towards the horizon, seeing other students passing beside and in front of him, but never noticing them. Instead of going directly home, Bakura went to the closest park, and brought his flower over to a bed on one side of the park. He carefully placed the flower on the ground next to the other flowers.

He whispered, "I'm sorry." Then he returned home after a long day of school, to start a long evening at home.

--

"Jounouchi," a deep angry voice, snapped at the blond. He was walking to his own home, a rare occurrence for him, ever since he had become friends with Yugi.

The blond flinched and turned to look at his very upset friend. "How's it going, Honda?"

"You promised me he would like it! I put the flower in his locker like you suggested, and he threw it away." Honda was overcome with dark emotion. He had been interested in the British-boy ever since Duelist Kingdom, but circumstances kept him from revealing his feelings to the other boy.

The first, was his inability to admit his attraction was not platonic, the second was that he wanted nothing to do with the Spirit of the Ring, and the final reason was because he did not know how to approach the other boy. The first two qualms he conquered on his own. The last one, he asked Jounouchi for help. He probably should have regretted the decision long before now, but he had not. He trusted his oldest friend to help him in any situation, unfortunately he forgot that Jounouchi had more trouble with love then he did.

"He? He who?" Jounouchi gave his friend a strange look.

Honda blushed brightly and looked away. He brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it gently. "Did I say he?"

"Yeah you did." Jounouchi poked his finger in to his friend's chest. "You gay or something."

"No! I mean, I don't think so. I-it's just, I like _him_. I really haven't been attracted to other boys or anything. Well, except…" Honda trailed off, he did not want to get himself into anymore trouble then he was already in.

"You are gay! What about that girl you were asking me about last week?" Jounouchi took a step back. He seemed more surprised then upset, but Honda could not be too sure.

"That wasn't a girl, per se. She, he is Bakura," Honda explained bashfully.

"Isn't a girl per se? I think Bakura isn't a girl at all. Girly, yes sometimes, but he's not a girl." Jounouchi frowned. He finally noticed how rigid and nervous his friend was. He stepped forward and put a hand on Honda's shoulder. "It's okay to be gay."

"It is?" Honda asked looking at his friend nervously.

"Yeah, cause if you're gay, I don't have to worry about you hanging around my sister." Jounouchi laughed loudly at his own joke. When Honda did not join him he stopped abruptly. "It is okay."

"No it's not. Gay people can't fall in love right? They can't live their life with someone. They spend their entire life going to bars to pick up that night's stand. I don't want that. I want to be happy, and I want to fall in love," Honda admitted his doubts. He had been told, and seen, on television, that was the way it was. He was so afraid that he would end up alone with some STD.

"That's crap. You already seem to have it pretty bad for Bakura. At least that's what it sounded like to me last week." Jounouchi reassured him.

Honda nodded. He did have serious feelings for Bakura. It was only because of the strength of his feelings that he finally admitted who he was. Bakura had tossed his carelessly on the ground. He obviously was not interest in any significant relationship right now. "But, he threw the flower away," Honda voiced his thoughts.

"Honda, you idiot! You gave Bakura a flower!"

"You told me too!" Honda yelled, right back at Jounouchi.

"I didn't know it was for Bakura! He's all 'green'," Jounouchi explained to his friend. If he had known that Honda was interested in Bakura he would not have suggested a flower.

"Green?" Honda wrinkled his nose. "I think his eyes are brown."

"Aiyah! Honda, think about it. Isn't Bakura part of PETA club at school?" Jounouchi asked.

"He's the president, I think." Honda tilted his head unsure of Jounouchi's meaning. It was not always easy to convey things between these two friends. Jounouchi just waited a few minutes for him to understand it for himself. It did not take long before Honda sighed, "Oooh."

"Yeah."

"So I should…"

"Try again, but don't get him something dead." Jounouchi suggested.

"Right, thanks Jounouchi." Honda waved to the blond, and turned back in the direction of school. He left his bike in the parking lot, when he followed Bakura to the park.

--

The next morning, before classes began, Bakura was pleasantly surprised to find, a beautiful Hibiscus Flower sitting on top of his desk. It was potted in a small, clay-like pot, which could easily be transferred to the ground if needed.

Bakura leaned down to take a deep sniff of the flowers beautiful scent. Then he looked up and around the room wondering who left him such a beautiful gift. No one was in the room yet, which stuck Bakura as peculiar as Yugi and his friends were always in class early.

"So it's from one of them." Bakura smiled softly. He was sure the flower was not from Anzu. She did not have her eyes on him. He had seen Yugi secretly holding Marik's hand the last few times they got together. Jounouchi, as far as Bakura was concerned was not an option. The blond was already playing the part of a tease for several duelists; some younger and some older, some male and some female. So that left Honda.

That had potentially. The last time that Honda seemed interested in another person was with Miho, but that had long since passed. There had been rumors that Honda had a crush on Jounouchi's sister, but Bakura always felt that Honda's feels were more brotherly than romantic.

When the bell rang, Bakura place his plant to the side of his desk, and fought off questions about it from some of the girls filing in to his class. He got out his pens and notepad, as class began. As much as he tried however, he could not concentrate on the lesson. He kept sneaking glances between his gift, and towards his supposed gift givers. By lunch, he had caught Honda staring enough times to be sure of his assessment.

So he cornered the brunette at his regular lunch table with his friends. He placed the potted flower on the table in front of the taller boy and smiled appreciatively. It took several minutes before Honda could look him in the eye, even though his friends could not stop staring.

"I liked the flowers, Honda. Thank you," Bakura appreciatively said.

"I-uh, you're welcome." Honda blushed brightly and looked away.

"But wait, Honda said you tossed the other flower." Jounouchi interrupted the two. He grunted loudly when Anzu elbowed him.

"I did. I felt bad that the plant's sex organs had to be cut off just for me," Bakura explained logically. Yugi squeaked at the logic. Honda blushed. Anzu and Jounouchi stifled laughter.

After the two quieted, and after Honda stopped blushing, Bakura continued, "Honda, is there anything else you would like to add to your gift?"

"Yeah, now that you know I can handle sex organs properly," Honda blushed brightly as he spoke, but was unable to stop himself from continuing his proposal. "Will you go out with me, this weekend?"

Bakura blushed brightly that time. He did not wait for it to die down however. He nodded his head softly, and leaned over to kiss Honda on the cheek.


End file.
